


Two Rodneys

by Neuriel (Robin)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Future Fic, Gen, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-24
Updated: 2008-07-24
Packaged: 2018-05-01 15:12:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5210600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin/pseuds/Neuriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bonding time between Rodney and little Rodney.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Rodneys

"Rodney Carson Sheppard!"  
  
The little blur that had been rampaging through the halls skidded to a halt at the sound of his mother's voice. The look he gave Elizabeth was identical to the one that his father always wore when _he_ got into trouble. Not for the first time, Elizabeth dismissed the idea that the look could be hereditary. Her son might have his father's unruly hair and hazel eyes, but surely mannerisms had to be _learned_.  
  
She picked him up. "No running in the hallways, remember?"  
  
Little Rodney looked adorably guilty. Sticking a finger in his mouth, he nodded, then snuggled her.  
  
Elizabeth kissed his cheek. "Now then, where is your babysitter?"  
  
Just then, little Rodney's namesake appeared from around the corner. "Oh, good, you found him," Rodney said, sounding relieved, not to mention out-of-breath.  
  
Elizabeth raised an eyebrow at him but didn't comment on his rather sorry state. After all, a three-year-old versus Rodney - obviously, the three-year-old would win.  
  
"Un-kul Mer-dith!" little Rodney said happily, waving the arm not attached to the hand in his mouth. "Mommy caughted me!"  
  
Rodney grimaced automatically, forced it into a smile, and patted little Rodney on the head. "She did, didn't she?" As pleasantly as he could, he said to Elizabeth, "I could k-i-l-l Sheppard for teaching him that."  
  
When questioned why they were naming their child after Rodney, John had said that he figured _someone_ ought to be called that for real. Rodney hadn't spoken to him for two days afterwards. It was only when John asked him to be little Rodney's godfather that Rodney forgave him.  
  
"It's just a phase," Elizabeth consoled, though she honestly wasn't too sure of that.  
  
Rodney harrumphed.  
  
Little Rodney was struggling to get to his godfather, so Elizabeth transferred the boy over.  
  
Once situated in Rodney's arms, little Rodney announced, "Food now."  
  
"Oh, it _is_ lunch time, isn't it?" Rodney said, his mood changing. "Let's go, kid."  
  
Elizabeth watched the two Rodneys depart. No matter what happened, she mused, at least the two would always bond over their love of food. She just hoped John's insinuations that Rodney was giving little Rodney caffeine were wrong, or else there'd soon be a little Rodney and a littler Rodney.


End file.
